


We're Terrible Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, baby!guanlin, daniel can be mean, daniel doesn't want to believe he's liking it, it's a group project, it's also an outreach program, seongwoo's such a nice person, seonho jihoon woojin daehwi and jinyoung are babies too, they're going to fall in love please believe me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Daniel's grade in Biology was failing constantly, his teacher decided it was best to give him a project he'll never forget. He's met with an innocent looking boy and his annoyingly good at Biology classmate, Ong Seongwoo, on a lovely morning of Biology class. Oh and they have to take care of the boy to pass Biology too, oops.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me if this isn't ~that good~ I'm barely surviving author's block and I'm on the brink of dying from it. I will get better one day, so here's a terrible, terrible prologue.

“What?!”

 

It’s nothing new when Daniel hears Jaehwan’s loud voice from downstairs, it’s no surprise as well the man was paying him a visit once again. Jaehwan would always come to his house uninvited, Daniel’s starting to think Jaehwan’s wanting to ask him out but the man claims he just doesn’t have anything better to do.

 

Daniel doesn’t complain though, Jaehwan’s a good friend of his since he was young and it doesn’t hurt to have some company every once in a while.

 

Loud and heavy footsteps walk up the stairs, it felt like the entire house was shaking. Jaehwan bursts into the room, Daniel merely falling off his bed, “you have five minutes to explain why the hell is there a kid downstairs!”

 

“Oh,” Daniel stares at Jaehwan, getting up from where he’s laying and lets out a loud chuckle. “Okay, first of all, I don’t have to repeat my explanation twice, that kid’s none of your business,” Daniel says, he continues to laugh leaving his friend still confused.

 

No biggie, that was what Daniel thought. He might’ve promised Seongwoo that the kid would be in good hands when they decided to let it stay in Daniel’s house for the week since Seongwoo was still fixing up his apartment. Daniel’s confident he could take care of him before Seongwoo takes the kid to his place and get this project a grade they both deserve.

 

But to Jaehwan, Daniel  _ could not  _ take care of anything. The moment he entered the house and found a kid bouncing on the couch, he knew Daniel screwed up at some point. That kid could be some random stranger Daniel decided to take home and the first thing that came to Jaehwan’s head was  _ this kid has fucking parents _ .

 

“What do you mean it’s none of my business?! Daniel, that’s a breathing child. Tell me the truth before I jump to many more assumptions,” Jaehwan whisper-shouts, his hands close to strangling his friend who is still laughing (for goodness sake, Jaehwan wishes he gets done with it). “Fine, that kid’s Guanlin, he’s the kid I have to take care of with Seongwoo,” Daniel, at long last, replies.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widen further, there’s a gasp that escapes his lips and Daniel watches as the man runs down the stairs to look at the child with a horrified face. “This child is a project?!”

 

_ Oh my god, he is not going to act like this in front of my pretend son. _

 

Daniel chases after his friend, grabbing him by the wrist to tug him back up to the room. Guanlin’s staring at Jaehwan blankly, the kid’s probably mad that Jaehwan interrupted his bouncing session on the couch, he was having a lot of fun,  _ sheesh that uncle. _

 

Daniel victoriously drags Jaehwan to his room, even when Jaehwan had been nagging the entire time about how kids were supposed to be playing outside of the house not being used a project and many other things Daniel decides not to listen to anymore. “Listen here you nagging idiot,” Daniel starts, making Jaehwan clamp his mouth shut, offended by the name Daniel had given him but it’s not like Jaehwan hadn’t heard that from many different people. “You’re starting to sound like Minhyun.” Daniel says, massaging his temples. That kid’s from the nearby orphanage, this is an outreach program  _ and  _ a project.”

 

Makes sense, Jaehwan could finally breathe and he’s ready to give a kick into Daniel’s shin for making him freak out so much, Daniel could’ve just told him straight up. 

 

“Well, you see, my teacher thought it would be great for us ‘failing’ med students to take care of a living child and see how hard it is, and we’re all partnered with a good med student to help us with it. I doubt I’d be doing much work though, Seongwoo’s going to rocket my grade up, it’s going to be so eas-”

 

Before Daniel could finish his sentence, he screams in pain when Jaehwan had pinched his arm. “Here we go again with the freeloading, Kang Daniel!” Jaehwan shouts into his ear, even had to resort to punching him to make Daniel from doing such things.

 

It’s always like this, a project was given, Daniel would be partnered up with an outstanding student and would be putting all the trouble into the other student’s hands as if Daniel could survive med school this way. Jaehwan often called him out for it, if Daniel wanted to be a nurse, he has to work better.  Jaehwan doubts Daniel would ever listen to him.

 

“If I see Guanlin crying this week, you are dead to me. I am not letting you just sit there while your son is bouncing on the couch laughing alone,” Jaehwan scolds, pointing out the door to which Daniel is reminded where Guanlin is. He can’t lie, he did kind of feel bad for not giving Guanlin some attention but for the love of all, Guanlin is just a project and Daniel would rather fail than have to take care of a kid that isn’t supposed to be a part of his life in the first place.

 

Jaehwan, though, was known to never give up. Explains why he not at all gently pulls Daniel from his bed and pushed him until they’re both standing in front of Guanlin.

 

Guanlin only looked up at the both of them, staring for a few moments before hs shrugs and proceeds to push himself up into the air and falls back on his butt. The small boy’s laughter echoes in the living room and Daniel would kind of hate himself if he made that stop, Guanlin’s finding fun on his own, he doesn’t need Daniel.

 

“Hey Guanlin,” Jaehwan calls, nudging Daniel on the arm as the other huffs, pushing Jaehwan away. “Hey uh, Guanlin, want to make sandwiches? Your uncle Jaehwan’s hungry and,” Daniel pauses, swallowing the non-existent lump in his throat before he says it, “ _ papa  _ Daniel needs help.”

 

Daniel can hear Jaehwan laugh, one that he would always do when he’s done something he’s proud of. He notes to himself to kick Jaehwan out after these sandwiches, this is all an act, Daniel can pretend in front of Jaehwan’s face for a short while. 

 

The soft thuds from the couch stopped coming, signaling that Guanlin’s bouncing had come to a halt and when the two adults look down they find Guanlin reaching his hands up, his eyes searching something from both of their faces. Daniel, on the other side of things, has his head tilted to the side, unsure of what the hell did this mean and Jaehwan rolls his eyes, “he wants you to carry him, dumbo, carry the kid!”

 

Daniel hurriedly kneels down and grabs Guanlin from the waist, the child immediately wraps his arms around the elder’s neck and giggles into Daniel’s ear. 

 

_ It feels kind of nice,  _ Daniel thought, he might hate Biology but this wasn’t so bad. 

 

“Alright,” Daniel makes his way to the kitchen, Jaehwan following closely behind. Guanlin sure does look excited to be making sandwiches, “Papa, can they be chocolate jam sandwiches?”


	2. Thursdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets Kuanlin but he doesn't really like who he's going to take care the kid of with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, yes I am most definitely out of my author's block and forgive me because i actually forgot this fic exists LMFAO. so yes, I decided to write the first chapter today and it may or may not be better compared to the prologue which was clearly half assed. Also, this is way past my usual writing length, I'm getting better at this! Please be proud of me <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, losers, I'll update again as soon as I can. hehe
> 
> /As usual, I didn't proofread so please forgive me for any typographical errors./

On Mondays, Daniel is happy.

 

Not exactly  _ happy _ -happy but just… relieved. Mondays were pretty much the only days he gets to be ‘screw that, I’m going to bed’ and not have Minhyun nag him until the sun rises for him. He only had one class to attend to, which was a class he could give zero fucks about and just not go if he didn’t feel like it. Although Minhyun often bugged him to go, Daniel’s learned to just lock his phone and toss it to the side of his bed and let slumber devour him whole.

 

Tuesdays, though, has Daniel whining like a baby as his friends drag him out of his room. Jaehwan has to drink about ten bottles of Red Bull before going to Daniel’s house because the man was much more than a handful when he pleads to not go to class. Sometimes, not even ten Red Bulls were enough. You can say on Tuesdays, Daniel is upset.

 

He had two classes on that day and took up all of his morning and his afternoon bare and he hated waking up so early. Not when he has bad breath on early mornings and he loses the chance to brush his teeth all the time. He can’t do anything about it though, Minhyun and Jaehwan are prepared to have him come to class whether he wanted to or not while he isn’t awake enough to defend himself—even holding onto the doorframe wasn’t a good enough plan to have the both of them give up.

 

On Wednesdays, it was… normal. Mondays were just him chilling with a bag of Cheetos on his sofa but Wednesday was the day you can call a ‘regular college day’ since Daniel had a heck ton of classes to pay attention to and he doesn’t need both Minhyun and jaehwan to sit on his stomach to wake him up at 6 AM.

 

And as much as Jaehwan had claimed Daniel never listens in class (which was proven true when Minhyun had caught him snoozing off in the darkest corner of the classroom during Literature), Daniel always shrugged them off and said he can focus if he wanted to. They never bothered him on Wednesdays since then, saying he’s decent on that day of the week and didn’t need any training wheels to get through it, so yes, Wednesday was normal.

 

Thursday, by far, was Daniel’s least favorite.

 

Not only did he have to be awake at an ungodly hour—not really, Daniel just loves to exaggerate things—and have not that much time to take a bath, but his first class that day was the one class he hated the most: Biology.

 

Yes, he needed Biology, it was the most important class even, but Daniel just can’f afford to have his ass out of that soft mattress of his at the time of the morning he rarely wakes up at just to deal with the things in humans he doesn’t even get to see. 

 

Minhyun always called him dumb for wanting to be a nurse and hating Biology but Daniel only ever mocked him and retorted with his very own classic excuse of  _ “who are you to talk when you don’t have to dread with it at the morning?” _

 

Biology on Thursday made it the worst day of the week, month, year and so on and so forth. Daniel can’t really name anything he hates more than Biology, not even Minhyun’s name which he calls out through gritted teeth in plenty occassions, no, not even him.

 

That’s why this Thursday, Daniel grumpily pulls out his chair, his usual seat next to Donghyun, and slumps. “Ah, Daniel,” Donghyun laughs, taking his feet off the table. The boy turns to face him with that flashing grin of his that seems to never not be on his face and Daniel believes that’s the reason why many girls and boys are on their knees just for him. Daniel only sends Donghyun a glare, but Donghyun had seen it far too many times to be threatened by it—he’s a lot more powerful compared to him anyway, which was only proven by a friendly game of that punching machine in the arcade. Doesn’t change the fact that Donghyun  _ can  _ punch, Daniel cannot.

 

“Why are you always so grumpy? Snow White didn’t give you breakfast today?” Daniel isn’t really in the mood to handle his professor’s not only boring but endless babbling about whatever human cell there is to discuss today, explains why he wasn’t really nice to take Donghyun’s joke. “No, I had a good breakfast, thank you very much,” if Donghyun listened closely, he might’ve just heard Daniel hiss with his words, he’s sounding very pissed today but nothing out of the ordinary, really.

 

Donghyun only shrugs, leaving Daniel to be. Everyone knows it’s bad to bother the boy at this time of the day, on Thursday and only Donghyun can have his finger poking Daniel’s arm. If it wasn’t Donghyun, no one will be surprised to find them a human pretzel by the end of the period.

 

Donghyun doesn’t talk to Daniel after that, knowing that he needed more than five minutes to cool off since Daniel can pounce on any face when he had just woken up and Donghyun can judge how Daniel just bounced out of bed when he has a hood covering his hair. Everyone’s grumpy when they just woke up, that is, in Daniel’s defense but when you sit beside Kim Donghyun who’s never out of energy, you can’t exactly say the same for everyone.

 

“Alright, class,” their professor chimes, walking into the classroom with that bright and evidently fake smile. Daniel doesn’t take his hood off, crossing his arms on his chest as he listens to his professor talking on and on and on about something he can’t really give a shit for.

 

He can’t even call it listening when most of what he hears is gibberish and muffled voices. 

 

That was until he feels Donghyun’s foot kicking shin lightly underneath the table. He jolts up, wide eyes staring at Donghyun’s bright ones. He stares at Donghyun’s finger and he furrows his eyebrows out of confusion before he continues to stare at Donghyun in hopes of having the boy to explain. “Kang Daniel?” He hears, turning his head quickly towards his professor who was gazing at him with an eyebrow raised, as if he was waiting for him to come forward.

 

“Hurry, he’s already called your name like… thrice,” Donghyun snickers, gesturing for him to go on. Daniel hesitantly gets up from his seat, nervous about what was there for him when he makes it to his professor; he hasn’t taken note of what his professor had been saying, he doesn’t even know what he said after that half-assed greeting to the entire class. He kind of got kicked out of consciousness after it and neither of them has noticed.

 

Daniel makes it in front of his professor, feeling all eyes on them. His professor looks up at him with that smile again and he turns to the door where he had came in but to Daniel’s surprise, he finds a small hand gripping the wall next to it, little eyes peeking through the slightly open door. “Come here,” his professor cooes towards the child, Daniel still utterly confused. 

 

The child pulls the door open wider, walking up with small footsteps to the both of them and once he was close enough, his professor grabs the child’s tiny hand into his big one and faces Daniel. “This is Kuanlin.”

 

Daniel arches an eyebrow up, turning to the child and to his professor back and forth with his eyes. “And?” Daniel asks for his professor to continue. “He’s from the nearby orphanage,” was all that his professor says before Daniel looks down to find Kuanlin looking up right back at him.

 

The kid looked incredibly innocent, or that was how Daniel often found how kids look. Still, he could see how the kid’s eyes shone and he feels bad to lay a finger on the child’s skin. If Daniel was ever anything in this world, he’s a devil in disguise. The kid deserves nothing but good things, Daniel definitely isn’t one of them.

 

“What do I have to do with this?” Daniel asks, avoiding the child’s gaze. He sees the child looking down at the floor after that and he feels a little bad, but not enough to have him to accept whatever…  _ this  _ is. “You have to take care of him.”

 

Daniel was sure he was composed enough to not snap at his professor, which was something he always did when he gets called over to solve one of those punnett squares on the board. He was incredibly fine, not before he heard that, and it only took a breath for Daniel to start freaking out. 

 

“Wait what?” he shrieks, looking at the child again, but this time with fear and worry mixing in his features. His professor pulls Kuanlin into a hug to have the child not looking at how horrified Daniel is and hushes him. “You  _ have _ to or else you fail my class, do you get me, mister Kang?”

 

_ No, he doesn’t get it.  _ And he thinks he never will. Not when he sees that small body still in his professor’s arms and the haunting thought of him taking care of it just to get a passing grade. He’d rather fail.

 

“Look, if you don’t want to do it just tell me,” his professor warily tells him, having covered Kuanlin’s ears and Daniel doesn’t think the child should be, by any means, offended if Daniel refuses to take care of him. Daniel’s only a college student who wants to become a nurse, not a daycare teacher. “Well, you should’ve known from the first place that I didn’t!” Daniel merely spits into his professor’s face, almost seething that is and it has his professor sighing.

 

“I know you hate my class and everything but Daniel, I think this is the only chance you can get to prove yourself to me.” 

 

Daniel frowns at that. He knows that he isn’t exactly good at this, but it’s not like he had a choice. When Daniel decided back in high school that he wanted to be a nurse, he thought it would be just learning how to heal people here and there, sadly he was met with the most boring Biology teacher there was on earth and he thinks it’s not him that’s terrible at Biology, it’s his professor.

 

“Okay, but you can at least give me a partner to do this with,” Daniel offers, glancing behind him to find all of his classmates still quietly looking at them. His professor chuckles, pushing Kuanlin closer to where he stood and he nods. “Who said I didn’t give you all partners?”

 

At this point, Daniel doesn’t think he can contain himself much longer, just one little push can have him walking out of the room but he tugs at his patience for one last time. If his professor loves surprises than he has to learn to tolerate them. “Then who’s my partn-”

 

Daniel doeen’t get the chance to finish his question when the door flies open at the back of the room. All of them turn to look at the figure crouched in the doorway, looking badly disheveled as he catches his breath. 

 

He lifts his head up to everyone, almost falling flat on his butt in shock to see literally every single soul in the room staring at him. Daniel recognizes him as his incredibly annoyingly good at Biology classmate, Ong Seongwoo.

 

“Sir, I am so…  _ so… so… _ sorry I’m late!” The boy runs up to the front to kneel to his professor, eyes pleading along with him and his professor tries his best to assure the boy that he wasn’t in trouble. They had barely started, what did Seongwoo even miss? “Seongwoo, it’s fine, yes, you are not going to be suspended- no- Seongwoo, I-”

 

Daniel scowls, he honestly doesn’t have the time to watch his goody-two-shoes classmate be this nice to a professor he isn’t really as fond of as he is. Seongwoo doesn’t seem to notice Daniel though, still close to tears as his professor tries to not have Kuanlin squeezed between the both of them. 

 

“Are you done?” Daniel interrupts, scowl remaining on his face to show how much of this was pissing him off. Seongwoo didn’t even have to look at him twice to know who he is; of course, Kang Daniel, no one is dumb enough not to be in knowledge of what or who he is. “Daniel,” Seongwoo pointedly mutters, eyeing him from the side. 

 

They clearly don’t get along, even Donghyun can see it. They never sit beside each other in class, not even when they have the same course. The only difference there was between them was that Seongwoo was a lot more filled with passion than Daniel could ever be, which was probably why Seongwoo’s dream was to be a doctor and not like Daniel who only wishes to be a friendly nurse.

 

They’ve always been together too. Since elementary, Seongwoo and Daniel would pass by each other, having their own group of friends surrounding them which was the reason why they only ever walked under the same roof but never really talked. 

 

Until high school, the two of them were the same, only having known of their names but haven’t had a conversation to have them considered as friends. 

 

College has them still together, making them classmates in almost every class Daniel has and it was getting annoying now. He thought when he entered this university, he finally had gotten rid of any traces from his high school life—which was a memory he’d rather forget, by the way—except for Jaehwan and Minhyun. But Daniel can’t ever be right over anything, not until he found Ong Seongwoo sat in the auditorium for that freshmen orientation. By then, he knew college will be complete bullshit. But that didn’t stop him from trying to achieve his almost crushed dreams.

 

“Seongwoo,” Daniel mutters back, only to mock the boy and have him annoyed. Seongwoo’s presence already has Daniel in utter disgust, what more to have his name rolling of the elder’s tongue. “Thanks for acknowledging my existence,” Seongwoo bites back, knowing all too well about Daniel’s distaste towards him. If he wants to annoy Daniel then he’s not failing.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, looking anywhere but at Seongwoo and his professor’s gazing at them with a slightly open mouth. “Do you guys hate each other?” was all that their professors asks.

 

“No,” they both say in unison.

 

There was silence that falls upon the entire room. You can’t say that the professor isn’t surprised to find not one of his students talking to each other as this went on but it seems like this was far more interesting than anything they can talk about—or that’s how he judges it from how Donghyun’s smirking in his seat as he played with his pen.

 

The ice was pretty much unbreakable for a few seconds, everyone just waiting for what is to happen next but not even the professor is sure now on what can happen. But the ice was broken before they knew it, hearing a baby voice trying to read aloud. “O… ng…. S-S… eong…” 

 

All three of them were immediately turning to the voice. They find Kuanlin sat on their professor’s lap, attempting to read whatever there is written in the paper and he looks incredibly troubled by it, and Daniel finds it adorable how the child was trying. “Is he five?” Daniel asks with a smile, crouching down to the child’s height from where he sat and Kuanlin smiles back at him, face automatically lighting up at the sight of Daniel smiling.

 

Seongwoo kind of liked seeing Daniel’s smile too, but he won’t admit that, never.

 

“Yes but that’s not what we were discussing,” his professor grabs Kuanlin by his sides, gently lifting the kid up from his lap, letting the kid stand beside him once more, he doesn’t even remember how the kid got to crawl up to his lap… but oh well, children have a lot of tricks under their sleeves.

 

“So Daniel… you were asking for a partner, right? Here he is.” Daniel already has a sour expression on his face when he watches his professor’s hand move to where Seongwoo was standing. He can have anybody as a partner, anybody that isn’t Ong Seongwoo.

 

Daniel grabs his professor’s hand, pointing it to the rest of the class, literally just not where Seongwoo is and he swears his professor was already a pinch close from hitting him. “Daniel, no.” 

 

He groans, kneeling the same way Seongwoo did and pretends to cry, “please sir, I’ll do this project, I’ll take care of Kuanlin,” he hears Kuanlin giggle at the mention of his name and that makes his heart warm up for a second but he remembers what he was doing and proceeds to beg. “Please, sir.”

 

“The kid has you softening but you shake that away just to be pathetic? Man, how awful can you get?” Seongwoo mumbles under his breath, his face turned the other direction, afraid that he might get just the littlest bit intimidated if Daniel ever decided to glare at him. Daniel doesn’t glare at him, instead, he lifts his fist to land a punch onto Seongwoo’s arm but before he could, he feels a soft grip on his knuckles and it’s not Seongwoo’s.

 

“Bad!” Kuanlin says, giving Daniel the same look he had given to Donghyun a while ago and Daniel doesn’t know if he should push the kid away and proceed to punch Seongwoo or give into the child’s charms because  _ damn, that was so cute. _

 

Kuanlin doesn’t let go of Daniel’s fist, even if Daniel was already staring at him with an unreadable face. The kid’s brave, that’s one thing Seongwoo learned today. “Bad, bad, bad!” The kid shouts, slowly putting Daniel’s arm back to his side.

 

Their professor clears their throat, Daniel and Seongwoo have already forgotten he was even there, and manages to have all the attention back on him. “It seems like we have things settled here,” he mutters happily, clapping his hands as a small gesture of celebration. “But I-” their professor lifts a finger up to Daniel’s face and shooes them away.

 

“We’re done discussing, Mister Kang. Kuanlin, you can come with your parents now. Alright, Kim Donghyun, Im Youngmin!”

 

Seongwoo leans down to Kuanlin’s height, for a moment Daniel saw an angel not the devil he sees Seongwoo as and he can’t lie, that was actually really  _ really  _ adorable. “Hey Kuanlin, wanna sit beside me?”

 

Daniel just scoffs, turning away from Seongwoo and Kuanlin—who are now walking hand in hand. He decides to deal with them later on, completely ignoring the fact that he’s going to be stuck with a kid until God knows when, or even how their professor had just called them Kuanlin’s parents.

  
  
  
  



End file.
